Letters
by KimiTien
Summary: Its hard to be Hokage, running a village protecting the people... sharing notes with a man whos dead or is that a man who isnt born yet? whatever it is it sure is fun talking with the past/present.
1. The Box

**This came to me after i watch The Lake House. I think the mailbox is a cool thing and this is what happens when i go 'cool! i'm doing it!'**

**father and son story. **

**I'll explain more when the second chapter comes out. I dont want to give to much away... i guess i did already but still... lol i hope you like it!**

**-Felina

* * *

**

Letters

Chapter One: The Box

It was one of those day in the Hokage's life that he wish he could just leave and disappear; but couldn't.

He had to sit in the council room with old people drooling on his arm while his eyes stayed glue to the roof, counting water marks and panels, anything to keep sane within the boring meetings and the sound of them talking about water.

Water.

While the nation is in war their worried about the rain not coming and the water is down. Hello! It's called a river and it carries water! Oh and what's this? We're surrounded by trees; I bet there's an underground water way! Le gasp!

Just what he wanted to say but that doesn't go well with them, so the young Hokage kept it to himself, waiting for when they talked about ninjas and war. They never cared that, even if he was young, he had ideas that could help. Most of the time he went to the old man and told him; he got stuff done with this fools. Now he on the other hand couldn't talk to them without a fight breaking out.

Well not so much as a fight but it was close… he had one council woman bite him.

Now she sits far away from him, glaring for the most part of the meeting. She didn't think he was a good choice to be Hokage but was out voted but that didn't stop her from showing she didn't like him.

"Lord Hokage! We're talking about something that needs your input!"

Like now.

Slowly his eyes rolled back to look at the council members who stop talking after the woman said something about the quietness on his end and were now staring at him with mix feelings throughout them. He sat back up, wiping his mouth before clearing his throat.

"Well I didn't think water was on our biggest problem right now; we live in a forest where everything is green and lush, I don't believe we have to worry about it." He said.

"But –"

"Listen, our water is down because we use the rain; we gather it from atop the mountain, clean it and than put it into use. I don't see why we stick to something like that and yes I know the war and some other nation could try to poison us by the river. But if we just clean and purify it we can use it and not have to worry about water."

"Hokage it would have money to work something like that and we don't have it while we're in a war!"

The Hokage sighed while rubbing his temples. Sometimes these council members can act just like spoiled brats. "It wouldn't cost anything really. You know we can just use the rivers through out the village and we can move the water plant from the mountain to one of the training grounds near the mountain. I can summon up some ninja to help out the workers for it."

"Our ninjas are needed else where."

"Than fine, but our Genin can't go off to battle just yet and you know it and seeing how there's a short supple on Jounin that Chunin are taking teams out. That's another thing – we can't keep sending our young ninja's out during this warring state. Most of our Genin's are just getting their wings and don't know things that could save them; hell most haven't even killed. I demand you stop passing missions off on them without me knowing!" The Hokage said with a hint of angry. He was sick of them acting like they ran the place and he was just a face for the public. He didn't accept this title for them to do that, he accepted it so he could stop young teams from going into battle without prep; He became Hokage so he could pull some of the battle ninja back to teach the young and prep them for what could be asked of them. Not to sit here and get yelled at by people who either are just well placed civilians or old ninjas that couldn't go off to war now.

"Than what would you have us do, Lord Hokage?" The woman sneered. Oh how he wished she was younger…

"Well afew things. One stop with the damn missions; you say we need our ninjas than don't send them out on missions that have nothing to do with protecting and winning this war. If we win but lose so many; we lost our goal."

"Goal?"

"Yes, We're in war and I know people die because of it but if we lose so many of our ninjas, most of who are not old enough to drink – I say that changes too – than we lost children, we lost our future… we lost someone's little boy or girl because we couldn't pull your act together and sent them away, marching to their deaths. To me… that is a huge lost." He paused taking a sip of his tea before meeting the eyes of the council, seeing them watching him, waiting for what else he was to say; he gave them a grim smile, knowing they were at least going to listen to him now. "Our goal, council members is not only to win and keep our village standing but to make sure we bring our ninja's home to their family and loved ones."

"About the water, well I said what I wanted to say about that. Also Chunin shouldn't be training Genin, it works for the school but about fighting right now? Some of the Chunin are the same age as their Genin students or younger. They don't know what much about wars and battle fields. We need some of Jounin home to teach our genin and Chunin about that stuff. Knowing that they need to be quick or they're dead. That would help with keeping our numbers up too and if you don't see that… well you should go and look at the sheets of K.I.A.'s or the missing sheets. There are a lot of them and I for one don't want to see another stack of paper coming to me about them. You send me papers about us needing ninjas and I get papers about our ninjas dying, going missing at the same time. So the next time you are about to send me a request or a demand for ninjas you make sure to know how everything is being ran."

"Are you blaming us for this?" The woman asked hotly as she stood.

He stood as well, placing his hands in the table leaning forward. "What I'm saying council member is that when I try to do something to help us you turn around and deem it unworthily or 'that would cost too much'. How is spending the money - money we get because of our ninjas – to help the cause and help our future ninjas a bad thing? How is making sure they get trained correctly a bad idea? How is asking the Daimyo of the sand – who by the way has ninjas but no one to lead them – to help us while we help them something that will take thought? All these things should be done by now! I told this of you the first two meetings we had about these ideas and we've had five since then!"

"WE The Council Members are here –"

"To help the Hokage – me by the way – to understand the wants and needs of the villagers so that he or she could do their best to aid his or hers people. I know this… I've been told this but I don't see the council members doing that. I see them trying to keep money locked up, to counter act everything I say at every turn… I see people of my village doing the wrong things and if I could I would throw every last one of you out of this council and pull some people who are living through this war, who know what should be done but I can't. So am stuck with you and you're stuck with me. But you know what?" The Hokage leaned back picking up the cup and taking what's left of his tea before placing the cup back down.

"I'm sick of waiting for you to make your choice and with the way all of you have been acting it seems like you have made it but just don't want to tell me. That's fine, act like children who don't get their way. I am sick of this; like you say you are the Council Members to help the Hokage but this Hokage is going to do what he knows is right and not listen to you anymore until you get over whatever it is that is making you hate me. Get over it and join me to help our people, your friends, family. After this war go ahead and do this but don't you ever, ever get in the way of me protecting this village." He turned and walked out, leaving some of the Council members yelling at him, some yelling for him to get back here others not liking what he said.

Well he didn't like what he said but it had to be done. No more of this waiting around for them.

There was two following him, quietly and at a respectable distances and he didn't believe they were there to do something to him so he slowed, still hearing the shouting of his actions and stopped just in front of a window before turning to the two.

A man and a woman who he saw most of the time sitting near the biting member but not by choice, they always sat there.

"We want to help." The man said.

"Your names?"

The woman smiled. "Fumio." The man nodded. "Bunko." Bunko said with a nod as well.

"Well Bunko if you don't mind, could you send for some of Jounin; I'm thinking ones that have been out the longest. They need a break from the fighting. Also look at the teams." The Hokage said waving them near him as he started to walk again. "Look for teams that have Chunin leaders and fresh teams, pull them back and see if we have any ANBU around, we're short on them I know but if you cant find some in the village go for the ninja who were wounded in battle ones that can still fight and some that shouldn't anymore; give the kids what would happen to them if they are lucky. I also want the teams with Jounin to stay closer to the village; we can't have only kiddies to protect our village. See if the jounins' with teams would take some of the genin's on, help them with a training, tell them that we will pay them more and pull both of the teams off and him or herself as well so they can train more and become ready for what's ahead of them."

"Both of you could work on that one together." He added as a last thought.

"But I can do it Hokage!" Bunko protested.

"I know but it will be done faster if there are two of you and this is a big project. Ninjas aren't going to be happy about it. But like I said tell them we will pay them to help train these kids so they can live longer and the ninjas will have more to help them. That last part should do the trick. Also side note; Fumio tell any Jounin that is working at the school to do this."

"What about the children?"

"I was getting to that." He said with a kind smile. "The Chunin teaching the genins, those guys can take over at the school. They teach from a test book and know what is needed of the genin so would know to get them ready for it. That why they start the training of genin stuff early; newly appointed Chunin though should stick to the ninja that I want the Jounin to teach. Got that?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, good. Fumio I also want to get the workers to bring that rain thing down, it's silly and really doesn't cut it. Get them to start using the river water for it. I want that done soon, I want all of it done soon."

"Of course sir, anything else?" Fumio asked as they walked into the Hokage's office.

"well I'm going to work on the Daimyo so we can get that stuff done."

"I thought we had a bond already."

"We do just I think it's about time we settle it and get the sand ninja's power with us. Working together could just save their village and ours but also to help save our ninjas out on the battle field. But for you guys… well I think that would do for right now. Those projects are going to bring you about of trouble." He said with a smile causing the two in front of him to give a shaky smile back. "So that's it and thank you."

"You're welcome Hokage." They said together before bowing and leaving. After they left the Hokage's smile dropped and he gave a groan as his head fall on his desk still wondering why he said yes to the old man. His head snapped up and he quickly grabbed a scroll and a pen when a knock was heard.

"Enter."

The third Hokage walked in, smiling and giving a small chuckling at him. "Tough day?"

Groaning and letting his head fall back down again he replied with a nod.

"Yes I heard about your nice talk with the council; their not so happy with you right now."

"When have they ever been, Sarutobi?" The young man asked.

"Ahh well that is true but I am believing I made a good choice when I made you Hokage, Minato. Good choice indeed. Do you know how long they have been brothering me about the water? Or about anything really?"

"Why didn't you just do what I did? It wasn't that hard." Minato said sitting back up to write, knowing that this letter needed to be done soon.

"No I guess it wasn't that hard; for you which is why I put you as the Hokage. I'm getting to old to play their silly games."

"And I'm just right, huh?" Minato said giving the man before him a questioning stare.

"Oh indeed." The third said, chuckling while he found his lighter before lighting his pipe. "The one I think can do some good for this village."

"Thanks but I still believe I should be out there beside these men and women that I send out."

"Perhaps. _Or_ you could be here; protecting those ninjas loved ones and the villagers. This war is almost over, I feel it. You can finish this than things can go back to the way it was; just with anew Hokage, eh?"

Both Hokages smiled before chuckling and Minato shook his head. "Alright putting it that way and I see your point. But hey it's not like you can't do some protecting." He said before watching the third tap his back, making a face.

"Ohh my back."

"You're faking it!" Minato yelled, pointing at the third as he stood – bent over – walking to the door.

"No, no it really does hurt. Should have it checked out." The third said as he reached the door. "Oh before I go I thought I should tell you, one of your students is standing at the stone. Has been for awhile." Sarutobi said facing the forth.

"Ah… Thank you… I'll deal with him." Minato said with a nod before placing the letter in a pocket before standing as the third walked out. He went out the window before poofing away to stand just outside of the memorial area to see his sliver head student standing in front of it. Shaking his head, knowing the pain he was going through, Minato walked over slowly before sitting down off to the side behind Kakashi, allowing the boy to talk first. The boy still had on the hospital clothes and some dried blood on his arm. He should be still there to rest and recover but Minato didn't have the heart to stop his grieving yet.

Besides Kakashi's charka was fine, not going into spikes and he wasn't shaking. Only his mind and heart was truly hurting right now; the fourth could bet the young Jounin couldn't think clearly… or he would of to remember to tie the back of his gown.

Lucky there wasn't any wind.

Minato pulled out the letter and started writing again.

"Sensei?"

"Yes Kakashi?" Minato asked as they fell back into teacher student. He glanced up after the boy didn't say anything for awhile only to see Kakashi just standing there, gathering his thoughts again. Showing no difference, the young Hokage went back to the letter. For his first treaty Minato thought it looked good and didn't ask for much. Maybe it would work well?

Kakashi turned from the stone to look at Minato, reaching behind him and tying his gown shut. Minato smiled into the paper at the slowness of him but it wasn't a happy grin, knowing why he was that way.

"Could have told me…" Kakashi mumbled finishing the tying.

Minato smiled up at him. "Yes I could have but you seem to be in thought. Besides I didn't want to watch the back open any wider as you tied. Also." He pointed at his student with his pen. "You should be in your hospital room where the nurses can take care of you." Kakashi rolled his eyes before sitting down in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah… writing the beginning of a treaty with Sunaga."

"Ah…"

They sat in silence for awhile, listening to the birds and Minato's pen moving across the paper. The slight gust of wind blowing the leaves while Kakashi sat there lost in thought again, watching the pen move across the paper but not really watching. It was some time before Minato stopped and rolled the scroll up before placing the pen and scroll in his pocket. He watched Kakashi's one eye still stare unseeingly. His head bandage up keeping his left eye covered.

"Kakashi…"

"Don't Sensei… I know what you're going to say. I know it but…"

"But don't let it eat you."

"Yeah…"

"Well ok than… Come on; let's get you back to your room. I'm sure your nurse is looking for you." Minato said as he stood. Kakashi followed with a sigh as the two walked to the hospital. Once they got there Kakashi was took awhile by two nurses telling him what he did was bad, etc, etc. Minato gave a small smile and nod to them before walking out not wanting to stick around in the hospital nether.

He went to the hawks and sent the letter out with the fastest one they had, wishing it luck before heading back to his office knowing there was a lot of work for him and it was close to night fall and he really didn't want to sleep at the desk …again.

Once he got there he was greeted warmly by his helper, which he gave a nod to before closing the door, not really knowing why she worked there because most of the time ninjas just poof in or come in through his window so having someone out there to say 'I'm sorry but he's busy right now.' To no one didn't really make sense even the council members didn't care if he was busy with someone else, they would just walk in.

But oh well, something for another day.

He tapped the box his sensei gave him when he became Hokage – it came with his new book – before sitting down and starting on the pile he knew was there with a sigh.

It was close to midnight when he finished the pile and he felt drained but with a yawn he opened the box and pulled out his journal he started after becoming a Jounin and got his team. It was good to write problems out and or thoughts down that way you could go back to them and see them for what they are.

It helped a lot over time.

And now he used it to get the stress of being Hokage and his true thoughts about what happens during the time he had this title. Flipping to a new page he wrote about the annoying devils – his nickname for the council – about Fumio and Bunko helping and his ideas of what he wants to do. Finally Kakashi.

The boy has been so troubled since he woke up and Rin doesn't know what to do.

His team is falling apart.

With a sigh the book closed once he realized he had two pages just on his team. The book returned to the box and the seal was put back on it before he stood up and walked out.

Nothing more could be done today and a man needs his sleep if he is to do this job.

A lot of sleep that just doesn't happen.


	2. Girls Equel Trouble

**Thank you for the nice reviews everyone! i didnt really think alot of people would like this story but i wanted to do it anyways. I really like writting this and these chapters are just flowing out so easy. This one i thought of last night when i finished chapter three and said well that just doesnt seem right but would be a great third one; lets work on another one and this is what happen.**

**I had looked for things on Minato and Kushina. Not much is said about them other than Naruto takes after Kushina more than Minato. But i would think both would have some side of each other to deal with each other. I think i got them well seeing how i dont know much about them.**

**Everytime i try working on my other stories i keep getthing ideas for this one so yeah i thought to get it out of the way so i dont make the others bad. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**-Felina

* * *

**

Letters

Chapter Two: Girls equal trouble

Minato woke up like normal and got ready for the day; washing, drying and dressing before finding his way down to the ramen shop that was just opened as he showed up. The man smiled at him before he went behind the corner and started making the ramen. He did this knowing Minato would came early so to beat the crowds.

"Missed you yesterday."

"Yeah had some things to do and couldn't find my way here. It was a busy day." Minato said taking the water glass that was set out in front of him.

"It wasn't here."

Laughing Minato sat the glass back down after taking some of the water. "Well it can't be busy everywhere then who would have a rest?"

"I guess that is true." Teuchi said as he shook the noodle basket. They stayed quiet after that, listening to the boiler sizzling and popping while the birds woke up making their morning greetings. Teuchi didn't even have his normal cap on and still had the slippers on because of the early hour. After he sat the bowl down he went into his living areas to get ready for the day. Minato ate quietly knowing his sick wife and child were to be sleeping still and he didn't want to wake them.

He finished just as Teuchi came out ready for the day. Minato smiled and paid before heading out to the tower knowing he should get there before the paper starts flying in making a lot of work if he let it pile. Though it would pile by noon, it was just the way things worked.

He made it at the office and finished the work he left behind last night to have more sleep than the night before. He did feel a lot better with it and knew he could do much more today because of it. People started coming in making sure he had more work to do and to do their jobs; letting him know the village was awake.

It was by eight when there was a knock on the door before it opened showing an older woman dressed in a doctors outfit followed by a slow walking, hands in pants Kakashi looking smugly about something. So with a sign he put the pen down and gave a questioning look to her.

"Lord Hokage." She said with a bow. "Young Kakashi here has been causing problems for my staff; running away last night only to be found in his apartment this morning and before hand he would play these games of hiding on us."

"Please get to the point Miss, I am busy." Minato didn't want to sound rude but he knew full well that the boy hated that place and so did most ninja including him.

She gave him a glare but got to the point. "I am willing to let him go if you would watch him for the day seeing how you were his sensei before and he listens to you." In his mind he wanted to point out Kakashi only listened to him when it came to a mission and sometimes training but most of the time the boy would just do his own thing. But he kept it to himself, wisely.

Shrugging, Minato waved Kakashi to the side. "Fine, thank you. I'll have a talk to him about that."

"Thank you Hokage." She said with a bow and before leaving she sent a glare at Kakashi.

"Kakashi…"

"I couldn't stand it; it smelled, was cold and the nurses were really touchy." Kakashi said coming forward. "It was being with you or have them try to tied me to the bed."

"Now why didn't we think of that sooner?" Minato remarked dryly while pulling some books out. "Have fun with these than and no sounds till noon when we go out for lunch." He said handing the books with a red marker to his old student who looked surprised. "What? You think I would agree to this than let you go to do whatever? Ha funny kid now find the mistakes and highlight them. Go on they wont bite."

With a lot of mumbles and grumbles Kakashi took them and found a spot on the floor next to a wall and started with his work. The work Minato knew had to be done but was a boring and long thing that he put it off for awhile. It was just basic information about ninja levels and ranks for the school that he had said he would do because well being Hokage means he should know all the ranks within his village.

Thank you Kakashi.

His inner child was hopping up and down pointing at the sulking boy with his tongue out. It also made a catch tune which had his head going to side to side while he reading before signing or putting it to the side to be sent back either because he didn't like or it was just not good. He wondered if these guys even thought before writing this stuff. Maybe they did and made all of it just so he had tons to do.

He of course had to pause every few moments to give mission scrolls out, get mission report scrolls in have three small hour long meetings before noon came and he heard a belly grumble in his corner before chuckling.

"I guess someone is hungry huh?" Minato asked setting the pen down before opening and closing his hand as he stood.

"The hospital food needs improving." Kakashi said doing the same thing with his hand. "Do you have to do this all the time?"

"Just about." The blonde said with a smile putting his hand out to the boy which was took. "Now let's eat than we can get back to work."

"Why did you do this?" Kakashi groaned knowing he hasn't seen half of it yet and his sensei does this everyday now and than some.

"You know I ask myself that sometimes but than I see the people and just know." Minato said as they made their way down the stairs before hitting ground and walking. "Plus there's two Hokages here so there isn't a lot of work for me; just paperwork and protecting all of this and trying to make it better while the Third does the other stuff. And no I wont be telling you what that stuff is." Kakashi rolled his eye with a small huff. "Hand hurts?"

"Sort of."

"Good that should teach you not to do this again shouldn't it."

"Yes I will not go to my sensei for help, I have learned."

"Funny. Really funny." The Fourth said with a small frown.

"Well why should I when he just throws his dirty work on me?"

"Because I am the Hokage?"

"Right your name should be put down as 'the Fourth Hokage! Yellow flash of Konoha who didn't do his own work' it's catchy."

"Keep digging Kakashi, you're going to be in one hole to big soon." Minato said patting his students shoulder. Kakashi stopped looking over at a restaurant. His sensei stopped as well and waited. "You want to eat there? Did know you had a thing for dangos'."

"Yeah…"

They stayed quiet as people walked by going along with their life's and Minato could help but think that, for Kakashi, life is at a stand still for him. He knew who in the group liked dangos and would bug the team so they would go to a shop and get some. Kakashi always gave the most fight against it. Does he think of this as he stands outside a shop? Is he going through the times they were together and belittle himself for things he said or did to the other boy?

They stood on the opposite side of the shop while Kakashi put his thoughts back together. Waiting Minato went to step back only to hear a grunt. Both turned to see Jiraiya appear out of his Jutsu, rubbing his foot that was stepped on.

"Hey watch where you're… oh why would you look at that; my old student with his clone." The toad sage said with a grin as he stood showing a small hole that he was no doubt looking into. Minato looked up at the place to find a bathhouse that looked familiar.

"Are you spying again Master Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked from the side.

"Oh shhh… it's not spying its part of my research, kid. You got to teach him, Minato." Jiraiya nodding his head slightly as if he said something smart.

"I do teach him sensei."

"Not the real stuff."

Kakashi's head turned to one than the other when they spoke taking in everything they said; his new eye watching them as they interacted; but when Jiraiya said that he blinked before rubbing at the side of it with a frown. Really what's more real then what he knows now?

Eh, don't answer.

"What's more real than the training he has taught me?" Kakashi asked Jiraiya giving Minato a questioning look when he waved his arms around in front but stopped placing his forehead on the palm of his hand while groaning. Jiraiya got a look on his face before he chuckled.

"Why Kakashi let me give you a lesson." Jiraiya said before Minato grabbed Kakashi and covered his ears while Jiraiya went into some details of his work. Minato was telling Jiraiya to stop it and Kakashi knew this because of the Sharingan. Jiraiya pulled Kakashi over before to long pointing over to the hole while Minato pulled him back. "Come on Kakashi come and take a peek."

"Jiraiya we don't want anymore peepers." Minato said waving a hand at the wall.

"I am not a peeper."

"Don't try that on me sensei. I know you to well and have heard stories about you AND the Third."

"The Third too?" Kakashi said a little dazed.

"Oh oh oh! Let me tell you-!"

"Let's not and say you never bring it up again." Minato said.

"You brought it up first sensei." Kakashi reminded him.

"What are you three doing?! Are you-! You are… you're spying on the women's bathhouse!" All three males blinked and turned to see a red hair standing just outside the Dango shop most likely just coming out of it. Jiraiya pouted and gave a fake cry of distress when the women in the bathhouse screamed and splashing was heard. Minato looked like he swallowed a bug and was looking back and forth between the girl and Jiraiya to the hole than Kakashi and back again. It sure did look bad if you stood away from them. Jiraiya holding one of Kakashi's arms while pointing at the hole with his other. Minato holding the other arm of the boy also pointing at the hole in the wall and Poor Kakashi stood there taking everything the eye told him for memory.

Kakashi looking like a little boy who was being pulled to peek on the bathhouse.

Not good at all.

"I can't believe you Master Jiraiya!" The woman said walking over to them before taking Kakashi away from the two toad callers. "Trying to have this child do those things you do!"

"That's no child that's a Jounin that Minato trained." Jiraiya pointed out leaning against the wall while Minato continued to look like a bug was attacking his throat. The red head looked down at Kakashi who gave a smile under his mask. She rolled her eyes letting him go.

"Well than that means he's a lost cause." She sighed out.

"Wait! What does that mean?" Minato asked as Kakashi walked back next to his sensei.

"It means you're just as bad as him." She said pointing to Jiraiya who was looking smugly with his arms crossed watching them. "And you're the Hokage now and you're peeping on the women! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"But I wasn't spying!" Minato said. "Miss Uzumaki I wasn't spying. Kakashi and I was just about to go get something to eat when we found Jiraiya here." He said a lot calmer sounding.

"Don't Miss Uzumaki me Minato. I remembered when we were children."

"Ah that's why you look familiar. You're that girl who attacked him that one time." Jiraiya said.

"I- I did not attack." The red head said with a small blushed.

"Than what else would you call throwing Kunai before jumping him?"

"Jiraiya please stop." Minato said as the female opened and closed her mouth afew times. Kakashi was smiling before he let go of a chuckle.

"She beat you sensei?"

"No that wasn't it-" Minato tried to say to Kakashi but Jiraiya spoke up again.

"As I recalled you called her a red troll and than she jumped on you and started punching the stuffing out of you." Jiraiya said rubbing his chin. Kakashi was biting his lip to keep from laughing at the other twos faces. The red head – Uzumaki – face was matching her hair while Minato wince also looking red.

"So Kushina, what's this I hear about peeking toms?"

Everyone looked to the doors of the bathhouse to see Tsunade standing there, fist ready to beat someone. The red head pointed to the boys a clear sign of who was doing it. Tsunade turned to them which made Kakashi shake his head and pointed to Minato. Minato blinked before cuffing the back of Kakashis head as he pointed with his other hand to Jiraiya. Jiraiya gave a look as if insulted before pointing to the other two men.

During all of this Tsunade went from level one angry to level beat everything angry. "That's it I don't care who didn't it!" She yelled stopping the student and teacher pointing as she came at them. "I'll teach you to spy on us women!" Minato's eyes widen as his hand shot out and grabbed Kakashi.

Kakashi was staring at the mad Kunoichi one second and the next he was staring out at the roofs and trees of Konoha with someone having a tight grip on the back of his shirt. He turned his head to see his sensei staring down in a street. He almost asked what was happening but he heard the toad sages' voice yell out before Tsunade's voice screamed out with him 'Speed Freak' than a punching sound, the building shaking and a cloud of smoke came up slowly.

Looking down, Kakashi saw Tsunade standing over Jiraiya, who had his arms up to hide his face from the super strong woman. Kushina had moved back to the dango shop to watch. Tsunade punched Jiraiya in the stomach making the man gasped and move his arms slightly allowing the woman to punch him in the face.

Kakashi didn't even notice his sensei flicker for a moment.

Minato came back down after Tsunade had her full of beating her teammate with a bottle of alcohol he grabbed before she finished. He had it stretched out in front of him to her with a smile. Kakashi looked a little dazed and weary of the other blonde.

"Eh Sensei I think am just going to get the food now." Kakashi said quickly moving to the dango shop, eyeing the red head as he passed her, leaving the Hokage with them. He's the Hokage so he could handle himself with them.

Kushina walked over to the three as she headed into the bathhouse.

"Here Tsunade, hope you like it." The fourth said.

"Yeah thanks brat." Tsunade said taking the bottle before moving away from Jiraiya to lean against the wall, opening and drinking some. Minato smiled while helping Jiraiya up who was lightly touching his face.

"Yeah thanks a lot kid." Jiraiya mumbled out with a frown.

"Well did you think I was going to sit there and get beaten?" Minato whispered while Kushina came back out with some ice and slapped it on Jiriayas face making him wince and give a mock glare to her. "You knew she was in there didn't you, Uzumaki?" Minato asked making the girl smile brightly and nod.

"Yes, we were talking about some jutsus before but she went to bathe and I was hungry." She said.

"Ah. Well-" Minato blinked at the flash of light before looking to the right to see Rin putting something away in one of her pockets with a small smile on her face. He softens at it knowing smiles were hard to come by from the girl so he didn't mind having a picture taken at a weird time. "Well look who it is and what have you been up too, Rin?"

"Oh just doing some training but I heard Kakashi was let out of the hospital so I thought, maybe we could have lunch or do some training."

"Well you're in luck. Kakashi and I were about to get something to eat, he should be in that shop over there." The blonde said pointing to the dango shop which made the girl blink in surprised before nodding slightly as she walked over to go inside. "Oh hold on Rin, I said I was going too." He said with a chuckle before turning to the others. "Excuse me but I have students to feed before some people come looking for me."

"Yeah, yeah later speed freak." Tsunade said pushing off the wall only to start walking away with a parting punch to the arm of Jiraiya. Jiraiya turned while rubbing his arm where he was hit with a nod to his old student. Minato grinned giving a small nod to Kushina before walking to Rin to go inside.

"Bye…"

Minato pause for a second before rubbing the top of Rin's head before walking again. The top of Kakashi head was easily spotted in a corner, chewing on one of the balls on the stick. The two went over and ordered some more for the group while sitting down. Rin started small talk with the boys only to mostly talk with her sensei as Kakashi closed off again eating or giving small hums of agreement or disagreement on something every now and again.

The Fourth frown on the inside as he paid for the meal before walking outside to find the two standing near each other stiffly, so near yet he could almost see a void in between them. It's not growing but it is still there.

"So do you want to train?" Rin asked quietly not knowing the blonde was behind them.

"Ah I cant, if I could I don't think I would want today." Kakashi said just as quiet before turning his head slightly to look at the blonde with his own eye; keeping the red eye on Rin. It wasn't lost on Minato why.

"Oh, ok than… ah… well I better mm… train then. I'll see you two later." Rin said giving a smile to them both before turning on her heels and running away. The two men watched her until she faded into the crowd and then some.

"You know-"

"No Sensei, please no. Not right now." Kakashi asked making Minato looked at him before nodding at the look on the boys face. He started to walk towards the tower with Kakashi following him. He still had to be watched by the Hokage so no disappearing for awhile and hiding out. He came to a sudden stop when the Fourth spun and grabbed his headband before pushing it down over the sharingan.

"I know, Kakashi you want him to see everything but you're going to hurt yourself more than anything. The doctors ever say so. Besides do you really want to have my ugly mug imprinted in your head for the rest of your life, even while you sleep?"

"But Sensei…"

Grinning Minato messed up Kakashi's hair ever worse. "I don't plan of going anywhere soon, so do me this favor and keep yourself healthy." Kakashi frowned but fixed the headband so it didn't brother him. "Alright?"

"Yes sensei."

"Good now we have paperwork to do; no wait, we have to go to the school and deal with genin." Minato said turning to go to the school to do what he said with Kakashi following with a small groan.

Kakashi took the job of handing out the scrolls while Minato told him which ones to get. He also got the grunt work like getting water for the people there or getting chairs for the older clients and even dealing with pesky animals that was brought in to be walked, guarded, and or founded. It was true he didn't want a lot of ninjas off on missions like these but ones within the village, helping each other with work these weren't bad.

Plus he got to see a cat attack Kakashi, it made it worth wild.

They stand there for awhile before heading back to the tower to do more paperwork. Minato let Kakashi off the hook around six so he would have his time. He had his time to watch the boy and figured out Kakashi was going to need a lot of time to get through this and he decided as he watched the sliver head boy leave, he was going to put him with the project he has those two council members doing. It would be good for the boy to work with it. It would all so put him near Rin that why they could try to find the void a little.

At least talk without a problem like before.

Minato pulled a piece of paper over to him and wrote down his thoughts for those two being in with it and called for a helper to deliver it to them. He smiled a sad one but knew this was for the best for both of them. He wrote a side note to remember to get a copy of that picture from Rin that she took today. He opened the box and placed it inside before pulling the paperwork back to him and continued on it.

* * *

He didn't know when he fall asleep but he woke but kept himself still and heartbeat as it would be if he was sleeping when he felt someone in the office to the right of him; the person came through the window.

_Charka… what in the world was she doing here? She better not be__ here to prank me__ or anything… maybe something NO! Keep it together man!_ Minato thought as she moved closer to him but stop when she neared the desk. Fingers combed through his hair for a few passes before the hand rested on top.

"Minato?" Her voice whispered.

"Hm?" He hummed out staring to the left of his office out on of the many windows in his office only to see darkness with the lights of the village on like stars trapped on earth.

"Do you think I changed? You know from when I first came here till now? I wonder about that."

"You know you have, Uzumaki."

Kushina sighed moving to sit at the edge of the desk going back to play with his hair. Sure he was Hokage and this could look bad on others but really when has she ever cared what others thought? Besides he wasn't moving to stop her, he was just laying there allowing her so there was no problem.

"You know what I meant, Minato and when are you going to call me by my name?"

"I did."

"Again you know what I mean."

Minato bite his lip before sitting up to pop his back and yawn, sleeping in a chair was not nice. He stretches his arms out giving her a silly grin and she couldn't help but to smile back at the goof.

"Kushina you haven't changed."

"What…"

"Well don't take it that way. Sure you have grown strong and… taller." Beautiful but he doubt she wanted to hear that from him. "You also grown mentally just like the rest of us. But you didn't change where it counts that part that is a flame and moths can't help but to be drawn to it." He said with a smile.

Kushina's eye brow lifted. "Oh? And moths being people, huh? Does that count on Hokages?"

"Sure you're a great friend when you're not trying to get me in trouble with Tsunade or throwing weapons and ninjutsus every now and again."

"I haven't tried those in months." She stated wondering if he was just playing dumb with her right now or he was asleep somewhat still not to catch what she meant.

"Ok true but I have a feeling that's because of me being Hokage and if someone sees you throwing Kunai at me you'll get in trouble."

"Well your feeling is right."

They shared a small laugh before Minato yawned again grabbing at the paper he fall asleep on, tiring to remember what it was about but placed it back down to stand and go to the lights as they were off and reading without light is bad for your eyes.

He stopped when arms circled his waist and a chest met his back, his arm hung out with his fingers touching the light switch but didn't flick it on. He felt this wasn't the time for light, she was acting different than normal. This is the girl who liked to play pranks on about everyone and act a boy when they were younger. This side of her he only sees every now and again when she gets scared or nervous.

Though she never hugged him before.

"Minato everyone is worried and whispering about the war. Some say it's ending soon others say there could be an attack on the village. Than some are saying you're pulling ninja out of the field and stopping outside missions so the ones that are talking about the attack are using that as a backup to their claims. The civilians are feeling how unease the ninjas are and beginning to worry as well." Her arms tighten slightly. "What's going on, Minato?"

Minato brought his arm back down and put his hand over hers and held it. He should be talking about this stuff face to face with her but he really didn't want it to end, so he settled for holding her hand before speaking. "If there's an attack being planed on this village I don't know of it yet but even if an attack happens; I will lay my life down for this village and protect it with everything. No one should be worried about it, if they are…" He took a deep breath before letting it go slowly. "Well they doubt me and the third Hokage about their protection. About the ninjas well I am pulling them back so they can be with their families here and be with their friends or mourn for the lost ones but also to help train others for battle. They have been there and can train the young ones for it so they don't freeze up and don't have their families without them forever or to go through that. Of course it could still happen; anything happens out there but it will at least help them kept their heads out there."

"You've thought this out."

"Of course I have. Outside missions are being canceled because outside ninjas could attack and kill off our teams in larger groups, slowly but surely taking our numbers down. Missions will still come in and the more important ones we'll take but we'll sent out our stronger ninjas; if we have too. I just feel uneasy about sending ninjas out during a war only to get a mission scroll telling they lost someone or more than half the teams' members sometimes I don't even have that." Minato said with a sigh as he ran his fingers of his other hand through his hair.

"What about the council? Today people-"

"I called them children and told them to grow up. End of story."

"Fine. About the missing people?"

"Kushina, its fine. The Third is following a lead. We'll find them and the person or people doing it soon." He turned in her arms and caught her in his own hug before she pulled away. "Please do not worry Kushina; the village will be safe with us no matter what happens. So no more about what others are saying ok?" Minato said pulling back giving her his normal grin closing his eyes.

_I have to yawn._ He thought holding it back so she didn't think he was thinking her a bore, he was just sleepy.

Kushina looked up at his grinning face and couldn't help but to wonder how he did this. Was it an act or was he really this sure about everything? Staring at him she only hoped he was sure but still… cute. She returned his grin with one of her own before leaning up and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You know you're cute like this." Kushina said as he blinked down at her and her smile grew bigger as his cheeks grew slightly pink. Minato chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks I guess." He said with a yawn but turned so he wasn't yawning on her while covering his mouth. "Sorry, just a long day." She started giggling before full out laughing.

"I guess even the mighty Hokage needs a rest huh?"

Chuckling he turned back to her. "Well I don't know about mighty but yeah we Hokages need sleep too."

Kushina smiled up at him before pulling him down for another hug. "Yeah you do. Thanks Minato."

"No problem." He replied as she walked back to the open window with him following. Minato took her wrist before she jumped out. "Just remember that if you need to talk or whatever you can come to me anytime, alright?"

"Even while you sleep?"

"Well I was sleeping when you came." He said with a smile and a squeeze to her wrist before letting go and sitting down at this desk.

Kushina moved to jump out but stopped and looked at the blonde who just sighed before he threw a pen at the light switch, flooding the office with light. "Eh hey you hungry?" He turned his head while tipping it back to stare at her before nodding. "Oh well… I was going to grab something to eat eh… ah.. wanna come?" He flashes her, his normal happy go lucky smile before waving his hand out towards the village. She wanted to groan at herself for the stupidity at that. The village was out of it and the only places open at this hour was bars and he wasn't one to drink a lot. So with a blush she turned her head away so he wouldn't see it. "Oh right ok than."

"Kushina!"

She paused again but didn't look at him.

"Are you busy tomorrow at noon?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well meet me here and I'll treat, alright?"

"Alright." Kushina said before jumping out with a laugh leaving the young Hokage to watch her hop from roof to roof till he couldn't see her. But with his own chuckle he turned back to his work.

Today was a alright day.


	3. New Council Memebrs

**Ok so heres what i did before i went back and made the last chapter. Of course i had thought of ending it differently - the last one - i like how i did and how both last chapters play into this one.**

**The next chapter will start everything... i think. I was wondering if leting them live thier lifes for awhile before starting why this story was made was i a good idea than i'm like the living lifes thing can happen during it so yeah. At the bottom of this will have some more on everything.**

**I hope you like this chapter as well and enjoy!**

**-Felina

* * *

**

Letters

Chapter Three: New Council Members

Four…five, six… seven… pencil? When did a pencil get in the roof and why is it still there? Does the council know they have a pencil above their table? Wonder who put it there; seems like something a kid would do in school, throwing a pencil to the ceiling to get it to stick there.

The young blonde man looked back down to the men and women at the table that made up the council, still arguing but about, he had no idea. He was late, got yelled it… swears the old lady with no teeth bite… gummed him on the ankle when he jumped on the table earlier.

So far the day was looking up.

Well if he didn't count the old ladies not liking him. Whats with that anyways? He tried to help a lady pick up her purse and she hits him with it. Than the council member; are they allow to bite? He also got woken up with a punch and a sight of a drunken sannin. He didn't brother asking how she got in.

But the Ichiraku ramen shop got a new bowl named after him and he was going to eat it after this meeting!

"Hey can we hurry this up?"

"What?!"

"Well you see the ramen shop has a new bowl for me and I want to taste it." Really it's not a bad thing to want to eat ramen.

"We are talking about the future of this village and your worried about ramen?!" The lady that gummed him asked; looks like she found her teeth.

"What do you mean future? We're in peace and have been for awhile now. The village is doing great and has no problems. Everything is fine."

"No it isn't. The alliance we have with Sand is not good for our village." The other old guy said; do they even have names? The blonde narrowed his eyes at what he said though and thought him lucky that he doesn't know his name.

"What's wrong with the alliance?" He asked softly not liking where their going with this.

"We don't see it doing much for us anymore. And-"

"And you want it to end but here's the thing; I don't see a problem with the alliance. I know people from the Sand village, hell two of them married into the village with some of our best. Me and the Kazekage are friends; how is it bad?"

"Don't let your feelings get in the way of the village welfare."

"I'll let my feelings get in the way of anything if I want; we're not ending a great alliance just because some old people who; how long have you been here?"

"What?"

With a roll of his eyes the Hokage waves his hand back and forth. "How long have you all been council members?"

"Some of us since the third Hokage." The biter said while they straighten in their chairs. He gave sigh murmuring 'wow'.

"You all have been here that long without being fired?" He dropped his head to his chest and waved his arms in front of him when everyone in the room started yelling and shouting, even shaking their arms or fist at him. Once they got back to semi quietness but glaring hotly at him, he added. "I just don't understand how you all stayed here when all you do is argue with the Hokage, cause problems for them and under mind them. Really all I see is some old bitter people that work hard to be annoying."

It went down hill from there.

The table went into an uproar. The council members started yelling, shouting at each other and him… mostly him. The Hokage started yelling back trying to clam them before the lot got heart attacks and he would have to explain how it happen and that really wouldn't go over well with the fifth.

Maybe she laughed later about it but still it was now he was worried about.

He found out that they still had a good throw when a chair sailed his way after a few words from him. The biter came after him when he pointed out she smelled. Why he said it? Well he thought she smelled alright so maybe she would think that was nice of him.

True he could have said it better than "Well you smell!" but he was trying!

Points for trying?

Yeah he thought so.

With a sigh he picked up the chair that was thrown at him and threw it against the wall causing some of them to jump but all to be quiet… also the pencil dropped down in front of him. He stared at it for a moment before shrugging and picking it up.

"That was great and all. You've shown to be more… youthfulness." He said with a chuckle. "Than most kids and more annoying. Hell kids listen to me better than you lot! I don't see why you haven't been fired before but later! Don't come to the next meeting your not invited!" After he said that he poofed away and fast; sure he acted a kid with them but he was bitten, had a chair thrown at him, yelled and screamed at and it wasn't even noon yet!

He really didn't see how those guys didn't get fired, maybe they couldn't? Oh hell he'll change that too and make his own council! Why keep people around who hated you and made your job harder?

You just don't.

He really didn't understand how the other Hokage's dealt with them without blowing up or replacing them.

He appeared down in the streets and grinned. No point in wondering why or how they stayed there anymore, he'll have some new blood in that dusty room soon and than he could make the changes he wanted to make. So with that happy thought the Hokage scrolled down the street nodding to the people who waved or gave a passing greeting to him, getting to the best place in the village.

"Hey old man! Give me that bowl you told me about!" The blondes greeting to the man behind the counter as he sat down on one of the stools.

"Ah! Hokage, one Naruto bowl coming up! I really think you'll love it!" The man said, turning to start it up.

"No worries here, Teuchi, I also love your ramen! I think if you were a woman I would ask for your hand!"

Chuckling Teuchi continued making the ramen. "Well more the good that am a man, Naruto. Plus I think your wife would get upset if she heard you saying that."

"I think your right, my Sakura would be but hey what she doesn't know… would hurt me when she did find out." Naruto said laughing while Teuchi joined in while nodding his agreement.

"Hurt or kill you."

"To true."

"What's true?"

Naruto turned and put his hand to shake which was caught in a tight grip before it was released and the owner of the hand sat down, pushing his long coffee colored hair off his shoulder.

"That Sakura would kill me if I married Teuchi behind her back." Naruto said propping his elbow up on the counter watching the man's face. Grinning when he stuttered and look at him in surprised before winking at him, making the man lean away.

"He's joking; we were talking about my ramen and how, if I was a girl he would ask for my hand." Tuechi said placing a huge bowl full of ramen in front of the blonde who happily took it with a pair of chopsticks.

"Yeah go and mess up my fun, old man." Naruto said before taking a bite than sighing in bliss, giving Tuechi the thumps up. "So what's up Neji?" Naruto asked after a few more bites.

"Tenten and Lee decided to use the training ground as their bedroom during training; I didn't feel like sticking around." Neji said with a sigh, waving for a bowl when Tuechi stood there to long but with a shrug he went to make a bowl.

"Why not break it up?" Naruto stated / asked.

"I didn't feel like having weapons sticking out of me either. It doesn't matter; I finished with my training awhile ago." Neji said nodding his thanks to the man taking the bowl from him as he did so. After they ate some more, Neji finishing before Naruto for once he said. "How was the meeting?"

"Oh hm… I fired the lot." Naruto said drinking the broth that was left before setting the bowl down happily, unmindful of the stuttering next to him. "Hey old man! That was great!"

"That's good, so I can sell it?"

Laughing the blonde said. "Doubt anyone else would eat this much but go for it!"

"You fired the council?!" Neji asked loudly. Naruto gave him a nod while reaching for a napkin. "The same council that has been in office since the third?"

"Yeah…" Naruto said slowly before laying some money down for the bowl and standing. He watched Neji blink at him before following him.

"Ok… Whatever works?" Neji said doubt clouding his face as he shrugged. Naruto nodded with a smile.

"That's right whatever works; Wanna join it?" He asked waving to some kids that ran by.

"Join… Oh. Naruto I don't think the Main-"

"Don't think of the main branch, alright? You join the council; be part of my council and we could change all that. You know Hinata would be right behind you on it. She wants the change almost as much as you do."

"Why me."

Got him.

"One you're a great ninja. Two you're my friend and I trust your logic and mind to make the right choices. That should count as three right there – five… I'm asking as Hokage for you to be on the council – that's double."

"Who else are you going to ask? Your not just randomly asking people right?" Neji asked following Naruto into the Hokage Tower.

"Of course am not. I'm thinking of asking Shikamaru - if he would see why. I believe he would anyways. I'm thinking of two old council members; Tsunade always said she liked them and trust them with making the right choice for everything. Tsunade as well that way I can keep her around." Naruto leans towards Neji as if telling a secret. "She's talking about going gambling and I really don't want to hunt her down again." With a nod he opened the door to his office only to wince seeing the paperwork that piled up since the meeting, no doubt a lot from the ex council members trying to give him a huge piece of their minds.

The blonde sighed making his way to the desk before falling into the chair, pulling some of the papers towards him and start reading.

"I thought about Shino but he has the clan to deal with plus clan meetings." Naruto said voicing his thoughts knowing Neji followed him into the room.

"True but still you should ask him; are you sure about me? My uncle wouldn't be happy about this."

"If I cared about what he thought or anyone else for that matter I wouldn't be Hokage let alone a ninja. Of course am sure! You were right next to me when… We took Sound down." Naruto said pausing in signing his name down but let the pen fall on the paper and move his hand to make the curves for his name to appear in ink. That day was a hard day and they lost a lot of ninjas to the cause but defeated the snake village; wiping the black spot that was them on the map, away.

The one promise he would die to fulfill if he could but to never to do so because of that leader.

Naruto only hoped he could keep his others.

"I'll ask him if you say so." He said looking up after a few minutes in thought and got through half a pile. "Know anyone that would be good for the village?"

"Should have some girls, they have good thoughts on what needs to be done for the village. You caused a lot of problems for yourself." Neji said coming to stand in front of the Hokages desk after looking at the books, neatly placed in order with some small pictures of the last leaders of the village.

Chuckling, the young man at the desk looks through his drawers before pulling a scroll out. "Yeah I always seem to do that but I get them fixed at least. Now if you're sure about being a council member you can't be taking missions like this anymore; I don't want a member dead outside of this village."

"Outside the village, huh. What about inside the village?"

"Don't give me more work."

Smiling, Neji took the mission scroll from the village leader. "Fine I'll accept the place after this mission. Just make sure you have some more members before Lady Hokage finds out."

"Sakura?"

"I was thinking of Tsunade… but both would be bad if they found out about this. No one has ever fired the council only replaced them."

"Well let's think of it as 'replacement' than." Naruto said with a shrug nodding before Neji poof out of the office leaving him to do paperwork.

"Izumo! Kotetsu!" Naruto yelled without looking up to know the door open and the two walked in. He finished up the last of the first pile, placing the paper down on top of the rest before looking up to smile at them. "I need this pile put somewhere else, where they belong than I want you to get some people if their in the village. Shikamaru, Tsunade, Shino…" He grabbed the paper with the ex members names on it and looked for the circled ones. "Ah… Fumio and Bunko too. Hana if she can make it as well."

"Mission?"

"For you yeah, go I want this done soon as in today." Naruto said going to work on the next pile smiling when the two males groaned as they went to the pile and did what they were told. Of course things went faster than he thought and he got three out of six in his office just as the two Chunin left. "Never mind about these three, Thanks!" He called out to them, finishing up on one paper of his huge new pile.

"Naruto what the hell were you thinking?!" The busty blonde yelled slamming the door after the guys left causing the older people in her company to jump slightly.

"Glad you came, Tsunade hold that question, k?" Naruto said with a wink and didn't give her time to voice anything after him. "Fumio, Bunko first let me say that I am sorry; I had forgotten your hard and great work also forgot you two were in the room this morning. I didn't wake up that entirely well." He said with a pointed look to the other blonde. "If you two would still have it, I would like you on the new council that I am putting together."

"Really?"

"Yes really. As I said you do some great work and have also thought for the village not what you want. I also have some telling me you're the few that would be hard to replacement within the board. I like easy."

"What of the other members?"

"The rest are gone; can't stand them, never have, never will. Their replaceable and I am replacing them. Do you accept?"

"Yes sir!" Came the two happy responds that made Naruto smile.

"Great now you have until the next meeting to bring your plans, ideas, thoughts, and whatever else that would be good for the village. If you take a chair you'll see – hopefully – the next council." The Hokage said waving to the fold up chairs in the corner glad that Tsunade brought them in after long waits like this. He smiled at Tsunade who had gotten her own, knowing he made peace with the medic.

"Granny as for your question."

"Eh save it kid, I just didn't want your dumb ass to throw these two out."

"Like I would."

"You did." Tsunade pointed out. The Hokage frowned at her.

"If you want to pull hairs, sure I did but I gave the job back! But no I wanted to talk to you too. You see Lady Hokage." Naruto said giving her his fox grin as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, loving how she frowned and her honey eyes changed into hawk eyes; not missing anything. "On my council I have two males and one female. I am hoping to have four males and three females by the end of the day if all goes well; which as we all know makes a good size council."

"What's your point, brat." Tsunade barked.

"I want you to be the second female on the council." The Hokage said keeping his 'I am boss' voice going, not letting this woman have an inch. This one and his wife could break him in half without trying and when faced with something like that you must show you are not scared of them. They'll do whatever you want if you do it that way.

Tsunade gave a short before break out laughing but not before blurting out a loud. "NO!"

Oh hell acting like a kid got him farther than having the title!

"Why not!" He whined with a pout.

"Do you think I want to spend my time in a room doing more paperwork?! Why did you think I passed the title on to you? For kicks and giggles? You must have been hit to many times in the head if you, for one second thought I would join!"

"Oh cone on Tsunade! Your great and I know you want to go back to traveling but you've been in this village way to long and I… I don't want you to go."

"So you try to rope me into being some council member?"

"So I guess saying 'as Hokage I demand it' won't work?"

"Nope."

"Tsunade, think about it ok? Not just for me but for Sakura; she loves you like a mother and she would be heart broken if you left. We want you to be the one to bring our child into the world. And if that isn't enough to keep you than think of the village; Sakura has that medical school starting up for people to become doctors and medics if they pass that test thing you two made. That was your idea too and you should see it through. You got that started when you were Hokage; think about all the good you could do if you became a council member for the people!" He pleaded again, trying the logical with her.

"Naruto…"

"Yes I know you always complained about the paperwork and all that junk. But Tsunade you can not sit there and tell me you didn't enjoy helping everyone, protecting them, teaching us. You love helping people and you love this village; why else would you become a medic than the Hokage?"

"Because you're an annoying brat." She stated.

"Well I'm going to be an annoying Hokage brat than. I'm asking you to stay and be part of my council and continue to help the people. I want you to be there for my child's birth."

"Just had to add that didn't you?" The female blonde sneered.

"Yeah." The male blonde said quietly but with a happy smile at the thought of being a father. They sat in silence for some moments before Tsunade sighed.

"Fine." She said just before some knocks were heard from the door. Naruto's face spilt open in a huge smile.

"Great now help me rope these other suckers in! Enter!"

Naruto knew the day was looking up. He got to have that ramen that made his mouth and belly oh so happy. Than got Neji and Tsunade to join him while everyone else fell into place once they heard him out. Shikamaru surprisingly just shrugged and agreed before leaning against the wall while Hana gave some fight about her duties but after being told the meetings times she just laughed, asked if he was joking, let it stink in before nodding her agreement. Shino stayed quiet during the whole talk before saying he would be honored.

He told the six there that the seventh member was Neji which left Tsunade laughing and quickly nodded her head while saying he was a good choice. With the next meeting set up and Naruto told the new council the same thing he did to Bunko and Fumio, they left; leaving the poor man to his paperwork.

By one in the afternoon he was at the school giving missions out to genin teams with their sensei. He was there for about two hours before he left to get his wife away from work knowing she would stay in the hospital till night fall or longer. Sakura gave him a smile and a kiss before heading out with him back to their house and having lunch. Naruto told her about his day and the biting old lady.

It made her laugh.

The Hokage sat with his head propped up on his crossed arms, leaning across the table watching his pregnant love move around the room with grace even though she says she doesn't. He can't see how she thinks that while he watches her. Naruto smiled softly when she stopped washing the dishes to rub her belly with her own smile. The door was knocked on and she called out she'll get it.

Sakura walked in with Kakashi and Shikamaru so he sat up with a frown.

"I did my work before I left so please don't tell me there's more." Naruto said before sighing at the sheepish look Shikamaru gave him.

"Sorry Naruto but you left over four hours and things in the office like to pile up." Shikamaru said scratching the back of his head which Kakashi pat Sakuras' belly making said girl roll her eyes. Kakashi looked over at him give his normal eye closing smile.

"Besides Naruto, Tsunade wanted to talk to you and has been waiting for you for the past hourish."

"Why didn't she just come here? She knows I come here around this time." Naruto said standing up stretching his arms above his head.

"Which is why she didn't, she wanted you to be near our little flower." His old sensei said rubbing Sakura's head, which she swat his hand away pouting.

Naruto grinned as he walked over to the group. "Yeah but just remember this flower has thorns." He said gently pulling Sakura into a hug which she returned after pinching his arms.

"Thanks for comparing me to a flower guys." Sakura said pulling back and following them to the door.

"I didn't say that." Shikamaru said piped in.

"Yeah you just like calling me a pink demon." Sakura said poking him in the back as he opened the door.

"Let's not get into this, alright." Kakashi sighed out knowing those two would start insults soon. Though the two were friends they would do that before Naruto say something that would leave the poor man through a wall or half way across the village. Smiling, Naruto hugged and kissed Sakura again before stepping out.

"You going to be ok by yourself, love?" Naruto said not seeing the other two males roll their eyes; Sakura joined them.

"Yes Naruto, I'll be fine. Hinata is coming over soon anyways, we're going shopping." Sakura before making her hands do a shooing motion. "Now get going, my master doesn't like waiting."

"Alright, alright. Have fun and-"

"Be safe? Yeah whatever get going. I'll send a slug if something comes up."

"Ok than. Bye."

With that the three made their way to the tower with Kakashi listening to Shikamaru talk about exams while Naruto added some things to it. Of course he didn't miss the warning glares sent his way every now and again from the tall blonde.

Naruto knew what the porn reading man wanted and he was on orders not to let him leave the village on a mission. Tsunade would beat the crap out of him before handing his broken body to her youngest apprentice aka his wife.

"No Kakashi."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why Hokage I don't know what you are saying. Here I am being nice and just walking with my old student and he starts telling me no for no reason. I'm hurt."

"Lair. You know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah Kakashi even I know what your on about." Shikamaru said. "Why don't you just go find a tree and read your book and be happy you don't have to work." he grumbled.

"Or you could help me with my-" Naruto started only to hear a quick bye and a popping sound as Kakashi poofed away. "Paperwork… damn. Well Shikamaru thanks for getting me but I think you got your own work to be doing." Naruto said shaking the other mans hand before they went their own ways.

He would talk with him later but until than Naruto had to see what Tsunade wanted. He found her leaning against the Hokage desk looking at a paper before her eyes flicked up to his. Naruto closed the door before walking over and took to his chair as she pulled the folding chair over.

"I must say Naruto… I was a bit worried about this, all of it but now I see the village will be good with you."

"Thanks Tsunade." Naruto said smiling. Tsunade saying that means a lot to him. He changed so many minds about him but when it came to people he cared about and looked up too; to come to him and just say she was worried but her mind changed… it was something. Sure she said it as simple and direct as she could but that was just how she was towards everyone and everything.

"Yeah well don't let it go to your head boy." Tsunade said playing it off as nothing as she pulled a plain brown box out and held it in front of her and stared down at it; knowing this box since it was made. Naruto stayed quiet giving her his full attention knowing she would speak soon enough.

"This box was given to the fourth Hokage from Jiraiya." Tsunade said softly still looking at the box as if seeing it all just on the surface. The sixth Hokage sat up straighter, eyes glued to her and that box. It was the fourths and it was a gift from Jiraiya.

Enough said about that.

"Jiraiya got it on a mission we had before the Fourth became the Fourth. I had wondered why he just randomly stopped and went into this shop. I asked him about it and all he said was he could help but get the damn thing." Tsunade said with a dry chuckle. "Later he pulled out a kunai and just sat at the fire tapping the box lid with it. It was so annoying but just as I was going to point it out he got that crazy look in his eyes and started stabbing the top." She said rolling her eyes while shaking her head as she placed the box on the desk between them. Naruto could see some of the marks left from the toad sage's stabbing on the sides. It looked almost as if some animal with some sharp nails dug at it.

It looked kind of cool with it.

But in the center had 'Yondaime' 'Fourth Hokage' on it; Yondaime above the Hokage.

"Funny how he wrote it than Minato became it, huh. Open it."

Naruto listened and opened the box gently as if it would break. He burst out laughing at the curving on the lids bottom.

'Little speed freak! What the hell were you thinking?! Now who's going to help me with research? You blow man! Here's that book we went researching for and you better read it! Twit!'

"Yeah that's about the same thing I did when I found that damn thing after I went looking around in the storage room." Tsunade said smiling as Naruto shook his head while his laughter slowed and quieted down; his hand wiping the box of dust or dirt that wasn't there. "The book is on the bottom of it, he kept his journals and random thoughts in it. A couple of pictures too; he used the damn thing like a keepsake and memory bank."

"Like this one?" Naruto asked showing her the first picture on top of the papers. It had Tsunade sitting with a bottle of alcohol looking smug wearing a standard Jounin outfit. Poor Jiraiya was holding an ice pack on the left side of his face pout / glaring at the fourth Hokage. Jiraiya also was wearing the standard Jounin outfit but had his headband Naruto saw him always wearing. The Fourth looked like he was ready to run watching Tsunade and a red hair wearily. The red hair was grinning proudly between Tsunade and the Fourth.

Tsunade took the photo and laugh. "I remember this! Kakashi was there too but I think he high tailed it out of there after the finger pointing was done!"

"What happen?" He asked smiling leaning forward again knowing this should be good. Most stories she talked about was great.

"I think Minato was bring Kakashi out to eat when they walked by Jiraiya who was spying again; Jiraiya being the freak that he was trying roping those two into helping him. Kushina happened by and started yelling at them thinking all three were spying; Of course I happen to be in the bath just getting changed when I heard her yelling. I came out and wanted to know whose idea was it so I could hurt them more than the rest, Kakashi pointed at Minato which he saw him do which made him swat at Kakashi's head as he pointed with his other hand at Jiraiya. Jiraiya seeing those two pointing got him to point at them." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Just so happens I went for all three but being the speed freak that he was, the Fourth pulled himself and Kakashi out of the way leaving Jiraiya to take it all. Really like teacher like student with those three; I think Kakashi was the only one to have some brains in the group while Minato wised up, following his student's example. But they did get into some trouble mostly because they were in the wrong place while Jiraiya was there."

"Who took the picture?"

"Oh hell if I know maybe the owner of the bathhouse trying to show who did the mess outside of their place." Tsunade said giving the photo back which Naruto put back in and closed the box. He sighed and slid it back to her but Tsunade shook her head 'no'. "I thought you would like to keep it seeing how their part of you and being Hokage that box belongs to you. I just wanted to say that no matter what happens and everything that has happened; they would be proud of you as like I am Naruto."

Naruto smiled brightly before standing and walking around the desk and hugging her. "Thank you Tsunade."

"Yeah, yeah just be good alright? I'll see you later so now you get to work and get home before nightfall." Tsunade said hugging him back before walking out leaving Naruto to stare at the door for awhile with his smile still in place. He walked back around eyes all for the box as he started the sorting, reading, and signing of his work.

Really today was a very good day.

* * *

**Ok questions am going to answer now that i didnt explain more within the story.**

**1: Sound village is gone. There was a fight that will be talked about like a side note. Sasuke is died because of it. If you read the manga - or found out because of spoilers lol - than you know what really happens to Sasuke and i am saying for this story it doesnt happen. he became the snakes body after thier own fight and with that he many problems before the leaf and sand attack and took it and him out. maybe an year and half before the story is with Naruto.**

**2: Yamato even says Sakura has feelings for Naruto. Like or Love who knows but Naruto has put his life on the line for her alot and being a smart person that she is, she returned his feelings and have been married for the past year. Sakura is about three weeks before the due date so you get to see Daddy Naruto.**

**3: Naruto isnt an teen here. Thier about 21 or 22 now and he's been Hokage for the past six months so this is still somewhat new to him. I strongly believe he could be Hokage and if you havent seen my other stories most of them have him as Hokage. Watching the episode where the two council people - i dont know thier names but well soon - ask Jiriaya to become Hokage but he brings Tsunade up. They say she has the power and family background for the job. Or something like that. Naruto has the power, is the son of the Fourth Hokage and of a Ninjutsu user - or says the profile i found online - So yeah that's why i say he could be and most of the time be Hokage in my stories.**

**4: One thing am following in the storyline is Jiriaya is dead as well as Asuma. I love those two but in Naruto time they are no more. This is another reason why Tsunade put Naruto up at Hokage even though she could still do it. I think Jiriaya and her did love each other and his lost is hard on her.**

**5: Tsunade will be apart of the village still and she really wasnt going to leave because just because she gave the title to Naruto she is still a Hokage. When given the title you have it forever and she couldnt go and leave the place she should be helping. Besides she wasnt going to leave because her and Sakura got the school going on. Naruto had over heard her talking about how she wished she could go and just played with it to see what he would do.**

**6: I know in the story they said there wasnt alot of people who could do medical stuff - i think - but i was thinking civilians could learn to become doctors so the medical ninja could go on the missions and heal bigger, worser things that would normal kill someone. It also teaches medical ninjas to be qiuck on thier feet and with thier eyes to see damages and problems before even touching the person. Tsunade did this afew times within the show. **

**Ok? well i guess thats it. Thanks for reading and i'll try to put the next one out soon. **


End file.
